User talk:Cheese45
Welcome Hi, welcome to Degrassi Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Clare Edwards page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Loveya (Talk) 02:42, 2012 August 20 Hi :D HI its me i wanted to be the first one to leave you a message haha lol :D Decided To Stop By Hey Cheese45, this is moonlight champion. You probably don't know me, but I just wanted to stop by to say hi. If you want to know more about me, feel free to look me up on this wiki under the everything tab. If you decided to do that, make sure you also follow me on twitter if you have one. Nice blog post. Moonlight Champion (talk) 12:59, May 4, 2013 (UTC)moonlight champion icon i'll make that my icon soon xP RE: Hiya :) Heyy, Cheese. Well, I've seen you around but yeah, I would love to get to know you better too. You seem pretty funny and cool yourself. You can talk to me on chat anytime. c: ∞ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ∞ I'll do it all for you in time 23:26, June 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hiya Thank you so much, Cheese. Im so glad your grandfather survived! Thats so great. That is definitely motivation for us to keep going. Thanks :) Cheesemybiscuit (talk) 16:18, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey What time does your yearbook signing thing start your time?DallasCubs (talk) 06:39, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Cheese 8pm for me is really 2am for people living on the east coast. 8pm for them is 2pm for meDallasCubs (talk) 06:56, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Cheese OMG ME BABY FORGIVE!! I'm sorry I have a bad memory I'm going to add ya know Kay?❤ Meg27 (talk) 16:09, June 27, 2013 (UTC)meg27 NO I WILL BE CRYING FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE:( Meg27 (talk) 16:23, June 27, 2013 (UTC) meep Ask Cam to make you one or else he'll be mad at me lmao Jake | i still see your ghost RE: Siggy I can't stay on right now, but I can easily help you make one later if you're around? ♡ ''Cam'' ♡ ''You take me all the way.'' ✦ 18:08, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Heyy, Cheese. Well, I played around with your sig and made a border for you. I dunno if it's what you wanted, but feel free to change the colour. I also made your sig a template, so you need to add it to your preferences page. I hope you like it. ♡ ''Cam'' ♡ ''You take me all the way.'' ✦ 18:40, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Cheese:( I might leave because I feel like no one would care if I did. Meg27 (talk) 18:14, June 29, 2013 (UTC)meg27 I love you too cheese❤❤ and I think I'm going to stay. Re: Hey Thanks, Cheese! Murphy' ♪ beauty school dropout, go back to high school ♪' 17:46, June 30, 2013 (UTC)Blazen96 Smells:) Frogs smell under umbrellas is like a sad rainy day. they smell like dirty wet sewage water. I wish that i could never smell again after smelling them. the umbrellas just add so much stinch to them. I love the scent of everything till a frog under a umbrella walks over it. Depends on What color the frog is though. Here is the chart of Smelly Frogs: RE: Just wondering Okay, so like, I'm not gonna be on during the 13th, so I think we should move me and Scottie's date to the 16th or 17th. Also, I hope what happened on Wendy's blog between us didn't hurt your feelings. :c I wasn't attacking you, I was just stating my opinion on the matter. I still love you, so I'm sorry. :c Biffles? :3 ♡ ''Cam'' ♡ ''You take me all the way.'' ✦ 14:22, July 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Poopski OMG, IT ISH PERF. I WOULD MAKE YOU A CHEESE GIF, BUT I'M LAZY SOOO HERE Jessy I don’t have time for another game. 21:01, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Ban Omfg I'm sorry sorry I banned you. xD TOP (talk) 04:12, July 13, 2013 (UTC) RE: Omfg omg the weird part is that I didn't copy it omg Jessy I don’t have time for another game. 17:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) No Problem Don't worry, you weren't bugging me. And I signed in. :) Natalieoden1 (talk) 17:12, July 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hai Heyy, sorry I'm so late omg. Yes, I'd love to be the host. :p ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|''Cam]] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 16:50, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Congrats on your 2000th contrib. :p ❋ [[User:Degrassi_Fan|''Cam]] ❋ [[User_talk:Degrassi_Fan|''I'll only stay with you one more night ]] 16:52, July 31, 2013 (UTC) uh I already apologized, I'm not going to go around and individually do so, it really was not that big of a deal and I already said that it was a joke. You're making it more serious then it was. You don't have to like me, I was rude to you and I acknowledge that, but I'll just give you the respect of not interacting with you in the future and please give me the same. I really was just trying to have a good time, so hate me if you want, but please let it go. YoursTrulyTiffany (talk) 03:31, August 1, 2013 (UTC) CHEESE Cheese, I am messaging you. Hope you like the torture chamber. I will make it smell nice soon c: Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 03:57, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Ok. It'll be hard but I'll do it for you <3 Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 04:02, August 1, 2013 (UTC) You didn't win the sleeping contest. I'm sleep-typing *snore* Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 04:43, August 1, 2013 (UTC) There's no way you beat me *mental breakdown* Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 00:55, August 2, 2013 (UTC) um I was stalking Jessy's talk page and you wrote this Excact colors Excact format Come on now... ♥ crash ♥ the water's clear and innocent Lavender Febreeze Idk where that picture came from. Hackers, sorreh D: *sprays febreeze* You get tropical breeze next time. Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 02:49, August 4, 2013 (UTC) TWD Well, originally, I had been using the AMC official website to watch full episodes of The Walking Dead, but they took them down a couple of weeks ago, unfortunately. :c I'm so sorry, but the only place that you can watch TWD on as of now is Netflix, or OnDemand on your television, if you have it. And sometimes, AMC has a marathon, so be on the lookout for that. c: Ash ★ It's not enough. 17:25, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know that The Walking Dead is having a 'every-episode-ever' marathon starting October 7th. It runs through October 13th, which is the day that Season 4 will premiere. Though I'm sure that you have seen your episodes since then, I just wanted to give you a heads up! :D ♥ Ash ★ I don't want to stay away. thanks. you kill me phone Lizzy]] Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 00:43, August 12, 2013 (UTC) WHAT THE Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 01:04, August 12, 2013 (UTC) WHY ARE YOU POSTING NUDES. Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 00:38, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Paps did not make you strip for them. Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 03:50, August 13, 2013 (UTC) Hello, hellooo Sup? I freakin' love cheese. Lexbug (talk) 02:29, August 16, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks :) It's no problem, really! I was honestly scared I would screw something up tbh. Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 01:35, August 19, 2013 (UTC) just here to remind you to reapply your ointment Kelly Baby there's a shark in the water ♪ 03:04, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Boardgame That boardgame link won't let me do anything :( I go there and it doesn't let me create a game, even after I created an account. ☆ Syler No one's cooler than Pepper Ann 05:22, August 24, 2013 (UTC) It worked, thanx <3 ☆ Syler No one's cooler than Pepper Ann 07:25, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Troll That troll was uploading porn on chat till he got baned. I contacted VSTF so they should be able to come by soon and get his ass out. Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 07:33, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Kendra most of the Admins here live on the Eastern time zone so it is early for them to be up. As for VSTF I hope they come soon.Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 07:37, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Well I left it on laurens page but of course do it! Desmond ''Life Is A Gamble'' 07:41, August 24, 2013 (UTC) RE: Troll Thanks, Kendra. I blocked the troll and deleted all the inappropriate comments that they posted on the wiki, including all the porn. :P ✧ [[User:Degrassi Fan|'Cam']] ✧ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Just give it a chance tonight.]] ♫ 12:48, August 24, 2013 (UTC) w wooeande cheese dont drop the soap Kelly Baby there's a shark in the water ♪ 23:32, September 29, 2013 (UTC) YOUR ICON CHEESE YOUR ICON ISN'T OK UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES THAT PICTURE IS TO AMAZING CHEESE I'M SERIOUS YOU'RE K.I.L.L.I.N.G ME Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 06:27, November 17, 2013 (UTC) YES I WATCH TWD AND UR ICON HURTS ME Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 06:32, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Dixhonne is life, Cheese. Don't question me. Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 06:36, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I fucked up on the names. I ship Dixonne more tbh. IT'S 2 AM AND I'M NOT THINKING STRAIGHT SO THE SPECIAL PILLS AREN'T AT FAULT HERE. Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 06:40, November 17, 2013 (UTC) WHY NO DIXONNE CHILDREN I CANNOT. and ps who made ur sig ? Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 07:03, November 17, 2013 (UTC) It was a fangirl squeal indicating my ovaries would explode because of the Dixonne shex. AND ANSWER QUESTION WHO MADE SIG Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 07:09, November 17, 2013 (UTC) HES THE BEST OMFG Lizzy Live Like You Were Dying ♥ 07:25, November 17, 2013 (UTC) LOOK AT THE BEAUTY THE FUCKIN BEAUTY ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 07:35, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Im watching season 1 of walking dead rn and cryin bc amy/andrea ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 18:37, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I'm on season 2 episode 2 right now. If you google it, usually pollystreaming comes up and it's really good quality. I just started watching this season I am catching up doing a good job if i say so AND GET BACK ON CHAT I WAS IN BRB I WAS EATING I'M SORRY ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 23:15, November 17, 2013 (UTC) CHEESE THERE ARE ACTUAL TEARS FALLING DOWN MY FACE. 'SOME WILL FALL' WHAT IF THOSE WHO FALL ARE CARL AND MICHONNE?! WHAT IF ITS TYREESE?! CHEESE I'M ACTUALLY CRYING FOR NO REASON I LOVE ALL OF THOSE AT THE PRISONS THIS ISN'T OK! 03:03, November 25, 2013 (UTC) ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide ''' OMG CAROL! But I don't see Carl or Beth or Hershel :(((( maybe the kids are Inside the prison or where ever they ended up. Wait....WHERE IS DARRYL? DO THEY WANT ME TO RIOT RIGHT NOW?! I NEED MY CROSSBOW WIELDING HOTTIE! If Darryl dies I will seriously go apeshit. ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 19:28, November 27, 2013 (UTC) KJFDLJADF WHAT PROMO WERE YOU TALKING ABOUT ON TUMBLR WITH BBY MICHONNE TELL ME NOW WOMAN I'M SCARED ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 18:56, November 30, 2013 (UTC) CHEESE HERSHEL WHAT IS THE GOVERNOR DOING TO HERSHEL1!!!!!! NO THIS ISN'T OK I'M GONNA FCKING DIE AND MICHONNE CHEESE HELAP FME ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 22:31, November 30, 2013 (UTC) I'LL GET OVER IT NEVER. YES WE NEED TO COPE WITH DIS TOGETHER. THIS ISN'T OK BC I'M PRETTY SURE HERSHEL IS GONNA DIE AND I'M GONNA BE WEEPING TO YOU EVERYDAY ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 01:02, December 1, 2013 (UTC) NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 01:39, December 1, 2013 (UTC) OH THANK FUCKING GOD ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 03:02, December 1, 2013 (UTC) GET ON FUCKING CHAT NOW WE NEED TO PM NOW ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 02:00, December 2, 2013 (UTC) GET THE FUCK ON CHAT NOW CHEESE MY EYES ARE LEAKING ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 03:02, December 2, 2013 (UTC) :c where has u been ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 22:29, December 14, 2013 (UTC) OMFG IN THE COMICS CAROL AND TYREESE DATED SO THERE IS THAT AND WAY TO EXPLODE MY OVARIES WHAT KIND OF PRESENT IS THAT?!?!!? *PRAYS FOR FEBUARY TO HURRY UP* ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 01:17, December 15, 2013 (UTC) I DIDN'T DO CAROL COMMITTED SUICIDE OMFG and yes i love it ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 02:01, December 15, 2013 (UTC) OMFG ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 04:48, December 15, 2013 (UTC) C H E E S E Your icon tho babe!Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ Ship Babe, I was thinking our ship could be Holly J & Fiona. What do you think?Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ Okay! I was think of you as Fiona and me as Holly J! But I'm fine with whatever! Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ ❤❤❤ so how have you been?Meg ❤Forever and Always❤ RE: Help I need somebody Your template looks great. I tweaked it a little bit, because I thought the layers were wayyy too thick. :P Anyways, I'll be sure to change the community message when I can. Thanks for the hard work, Cheese. c: ✦[[User:Degrassi Fan| '''cam ]]✦ [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| Sparks will shoot and fly. '']]♡ 23:34, January 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: shame Watchu gonna do, bitcha? xo ' cam ''the cold never bothered me anyway. '' 01:10, February 3, 2014 (UTC) DO YOU WANNA FUCKING GO, BITCH? DON'T EVEN CROSS THE LINE WITH DYLAN, OKOK. '' cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| the cold never bothered me anyway. '']] 05:44, February 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh, but heyy, happy birthdayyy. :3 No cheese though, bye ''' cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| the cold never bothered me anyway. '']] 05:46, February 7, 2014 (UTC) !!! I COULD SAY THE SAME FOR YOU FUCKER DO NOT GIVE ME FEELS. ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 01:24, February 3, 2014 (UTC) Happy birthday from Syler <3 ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 00:57, February 8, 2014 (UTC) Re: Birthday Message Aww thanks <3 ☆ Syler 私は理解していない！ 私は理解していません 18:08, February 8, 2014 (UTC) NO OO NO WHA TTHE FUCK NO MY BABY OH HE'S OK IM NOT CRYING I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR THE EPISODE ALL DAY OMFG ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 23:58, February 8, 2014 (UTC) CHEESE WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME I'D BE EMOTIONAL I ALMOST DIED WHEN THE WALKER ALMOST BIT HIM AND WHEN MICHONNE HAD THAT FLASHBACK LIKE BYE HE WAS CRYING I WAS CRYING RICK ALMOST DIED I ALMOST DIED EMOTIONALLY PREPARE ME NEXT TIME ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 20:27, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Happy Valentines Day <3 ScottieTheHottie 22:18, February 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: My god that is me when that fucking shit wouldn't shut up anD YOU WOULD MESSAGE ME RIGHT AS SOON AS I GET OFF UGH CHEESE TIT. ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 03:27, February 19, 2014 (UTC) UHM EXCUSE ME SHE HAS AN IE NOT A Y. GET UR FACTS STRAIGHT ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 14:03, February 19, 2014 (UTC) cryign OMFG THAT IS TOO CUTE do you ship it a s h the boy saw the comet ☄ 03:47, February 19, 2014 (UTC) NO I DON'T SHIP IT I EVEN NAMED THE FILE 'Bethyl ('no ty')' omg they actually have an entire fandom on tumblr can u believe this Cheese bc I can't BUT FUCK YEAH DIXONNE...HOT DAYUM !!!!! a s h the boy saw the comet ☄ 04:15, February 19, 2014 (UTC) RE: CAMMY CHEESE! YES, OMFG, I JUST STARTED ON FRIDAY AND I LOVE IT SO MUCH, I CANNOT EVEN. I didn't think that I would like it that much honestly, because I'm not really a horror fan, but I absolutely love this show like I wanna catch up as soon as I can because it's so good. I'm already on episode 14. I need to finish season 2 before the weekend so I can start 3! Who are your favourite characters and ships? Tell me my fellow walker. ' cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| the cold never bothered me anyway. '']] 17:19, February 19, 2014 (UTC) OMFGGGGG, I WASN'T EXPECTING AN ESSAY, BUT THANK YOU. I LOVE HOW YOU GAVE ME REASONING WITH EACH CHARACTER AND SHIP. Okay, so I actually haven't met Michonne yet, but I probably will by tomorrow, since I'm almost done season 2. I'll be watching season 3 by Friday, not gonna lie. MY FAVS ARE GLENN (ASIAN KING), CARL, ANDREA, RICK, LORI, CAROL, BETH (she's actually not irrelevant where I'm at right now), AND MAGGIE. I like Hershel too, honestly. I dunno why. Same with Dale. They're elders, but they're witty and fast. I don't really like Shane, tbh. :x It made me cringe watching him kill someone else just to get away (Otis). I mean, even though it saved Carl's life. Imagine having to live with that kind of guilt? :s Daryl's had some great stories, but I need to see a BIT more for me to deem him as a favourite, tbh. My favourite ships so far are pretty much Glaggie and Rori. That's it right now. I know I'll ship more eventually. I'm loving season two so much. My favourite episode so far was ''Pretty Much Dead Already. I loved the barnyard massacre scene where they shot Hershel's collection of zombie's. AS HORRIBLE AS THAT SCENE WAS, IT WAS SO INTENSE AND DRAMATIC. I LOVED IT. Ugh, poor Sophia though. '' cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| the cold never bothered me anyway. '']] 07:22, February 20, 2014 (UTC) OKAY, SO I STARTED SEASON 3 THIS WEEK, AND YOU WERE RIGHT, MICHONNE IS AMAZING. She's become one of my favourite characters tbh. My top five right now are Glenn, Andrea, Maggie, Carl and her. My favourite episodes of this season have been Seed, Killer Within, and Made to Suffer. I'm almost done season 3 and I can start season 4 soon, yey! How did you feel about The Governor storyline, by the way? ' cam [[User talk:Degrassi Fan| The value of this moment lives in metaphor. '']] 06:02, March 1, 2014 (UTC) OMFG, okay so I finished season 3 and I'm screaming, because Andrea. She was my baby, like I adored her. I don't think she's too popular in the fandom, but fuck that, I loved her. She was one of my absolute favourites. UGH. :c This season was fab though. I loved watching the development of all the characters and how much every grew. I lost Lori, Andrea, T-Dog, sigh. Yeah, it was tough, but I'm gonna start season 4 tonight and I'm so fucking excited. I loved Michonne and Andrea's friendship btw, and it kills me that Michonne had to watch Andrea commit. That was terrible. Well, she didn't have to but she wanted to because she's a true friend and saw Andrea out till the very end. :c I loved seeing Michonne cry like that, because she's always portrayed in this really tough/hard-to-crack person with a unbreakable exterior, but this showed her soft/emotional side. I'm also crackshipping Rickyl, fuck yeah. Is season 4 good? I'm watching the premiere right now. The Governor is a little psycho bitch, I hate him. He's a great villain, but Jesus Christ, he's crazy and disgusting. Looking forward to season 4 plots, man. '[[User:Degrassi Fan| cam ]][[User talk:Degrassi Fan| the value of this moment lives in metaphor. '']] 22:40, March 3, 2014 (UTC) I've been meaning to tell you, but I'M ALL CAUGHT UP ON THE WALKING DEAD. I just really love this show so much. Watching Hershel die, I just wanna cry. The mid-season 4 finale ruined me, but watching The Govervor die made it worth while, because I fucking despise him like no other. :DDDD I love watching all of the characters develop this season, especially since everyone got split up. I mean, Beth and Daryl's plots are amazing, and I love Michonne and Carl's friendship too. OH AND I REALLY FUCKING LOVE TARA, SASHA, TYREESE, LIZZY AND MIKA. I wanna see more of all of them because they're really cool. Ugh, I can't wait to see the last few episodes of this season. '[[User:Degrassi Fan| cam ]] ''the value of this moment lives in metaphor. '' 22:18, March 12, 2014 (UTC) aye read the comics for the walking dead I'm on issue 41 bye ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 03:00, March 2, 2014 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLhDTF3-l-9ZRWPMR80m_JB_k0P6Fp4z1B ;) ❤ Lizzy ❤ it's where my demons hide 03:16, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Help Hey so I think you said you like Dancing with the Stars, and I could really use some help with the wiki for it. If you want to help me that would be great! If not, that's ok too! I'll put the link below. http://dancing-with-the-stars-us-tv-series.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Degrassifan314 (talk) 02:30, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Hey, I'm sorry about that in chat. I had no idea that you were having a rough day. It was uncalled for to make that remark towards you, and I'm sorry about whatever happened to your grandmother. I don't care for forgiveness at all as I was rude. User:Titansfan345 hella Bitch you know who dis is. Maybe if you came on wiki more! Ps love u ❤Lizzy❤ We can do this all night 02:59, June 12, 2014 (UTC) my fucking computer is broken i won't be hitting anything up on webkinz ❤Lizzy❤ We can do this all night 01:54, June 13, 2014 (UTC) NO ITS THE FIRST TIME ❤Lizzy❤ We can do this all night 14:08, June 14, 2014 (UTC) you dont know me you dont know my life you don't know what i've been thru ❤Lizzy❤ We can do this all night 02:21, June 15, 2014 (UTC) :( ❤Lizzy❤ We can do this all night 20:57, June 15, 2014 (UTC) GET ON DEGRASSI WIKI SHIPS CHAT THATS WHERE WE ARE PLS ❤Lizzy❤ We can do this all night 21:03, June 15, 2014 (UTC) I HAD TO SHOWER BUT I'LL GET BACK ON LIKE NOW ❤Lizzy❤ We can do this all night 21:49, June 15, 2014 (UTC) churn the butter THAT GIF THO bby i miss u so much how about u livechat twd or something or get on chat or something bc u know i'm there :( ❤Lizzy❤ We can do this all night 00:00, August 30, 2014 (UTC) amazing. I just like live blogging. It'd be nice if you got on during Talking Dead bc Chandler is gonna be on this year and i need someone to fangirl with ❤Lizzy❤ We can do this all night 19:26, August 31, 2014 (UTC) YAY ❤Lizzy❤ We can do this all night 20:06, August 31, 2014 (UTC) typo YOU SPELLED TITTIES WRONG AND THATS SO GOOD YES YOU CAN FINALLY TALK TO SOMEONE (me) AND LIVECHAT AND STUFF ❤Lizzy❤ We can do this all night 00:52, September 15, 2014 (UTC) why are you apologizing this is good news/ ❤Lizzy❤ We can do this all night 01:20, September 16, 2014 (UTC) oh. take a damn spelling class then ❤Lizzy❤ We can do this all night 02:49, September 17, 2014 (UTC) what do i know please enlighten me/ ❤Lizzy❤ We can do this all night 23:50, September 17, 2014 (UTC) RE Sigh this woman clearly didn't get the memo that Michonne's race is not part of her costume. Is she racist? No, probably not. But is this cosplay understandably construed as offensive? Yes. Yes it is. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 04:31, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Because dreads are a hair style. It's not even remotely comparable. ♥ Danixcalifornia ♥ Sometimes love isn't enough. ♫ 01:18, October 23, 2014 (UTC) CHEESE OMFG Y E S I JUST LOOKED THROUGH THE DIXONNE TAG AND I SAW IT AND I ALMOST HAD THRES MY PHONE ACROSS THE ROOM I ACTUALLY NEED THIS SO MUCH. THEY'RE ACTUALLY TALKING TO EACH OTHER!???!?? LMAO WHAT I AM ''WEAK. TWD needs to chill out omfg I'm shipping too many things at once here and it's nOT EVEN A ROMANTIC SHOW TO BEGIN WITH W T F I'M LAUGHING. Dixonne is FAB okay I will always have a special spot set aside in my heart for them. THEY'RE ACTUALLY THE DYNAMIC DUO I'M CRYING I NEED TO TAKE A NAP [[User:Gaskarths| a s h ]]| you brought color to my life ❦ 00:37, October 25, 2014 (UTC) o.ow why ❤Lizzy❤ We can do this all night 04:02, October 25, 2014 (UTC) aaaaaAA IM SCREAMIANGGKASJFAAFDD ❤Lizzy❤ We can do this all night 02:50, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Hey girl! I just wanted to apologize again for going off at you the other day. It was harsh and unfair of me. Being stressed and snappy isn't an excuse for it and I apologize. You seem really cool and you didn't deserve that. Is there any chance we can move forward from here? I really do want to be friends. Crazychick08 (talk) 06:46, December 1, 2014 (UTC) The other day when you asked how Ferguson was about race. What I said was mean, malicious, and unnecessarily harsh. I shouldn't have said those things.There's no excuse, especially since you were just asking a question. I hope you can forgive me and I am sincerely sorry. Crazychick08 (talk) 00:30, December 2, 2014 (UTC) Thank you so much! I'm sure you don't actually support blackface. Like I said, there wasn't an excuse for that. I'm glad we can move on. PS - You have excellent taste in ships. Crazychick08 (talk) 01:46, December 2, 2014 (UTC) No problem. Crazychick08 (talk) 02:12, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Hey I apologized already but I especially wanted to tell you directly that I really meant no harm by the "bony" comment. Honestly, I have no prejudices and shit like that but I realized that it wasn't unnecessary and it contradicted the very thing that I was ranting about. I hope you accept my apology and there's no hard feelings. Ain't No Bitch Gonna Try Me 22:34, December 1, 2014 (UTC) it's been a while but i'm still a hater of cHEESE !! Hey, bae. How have ya been? Okay, so I want your reactions and thoughts on this TWD season, because we haven't discussed any of it yet like wtf honestly??? While you're doing that, can we pls have a ship? ♥ I've never had a ship with you, even tho we've been friends for like 2 years. I don't have Dixonne with anyone, so I was thinking we could be that. I've got my fingers crossed that you haven't claimed them with anyone else yet omfg. Behold the baes we are !!? cam it's one way to say we're abandoned. ♥ 08:56, December 3, 2014 (UTC) Merry Christmas, Cheese! Merry Christmas, girl! ^_^ You're so amazing and I'm glad that we've been friends for all this time :) I hope you have a great Christmas!! Hopefully we can catch up soon! Love you <3 • [[User:Got2BFionaC101|''Tori]] • [[User talk:Got2BFionaC101|''I will always find you. ♡ ]] 06:15, December 24, 2014 (UTC) absolutely not HEART CONFARCTIONS SADLY HE WASN'T IN THE NEW PROMO OR THE ONE BEFORE THAT AND I THINK THAT WAS FROM MERCY TBH ❤Lizzy❤ Nobody compares to you 03:49, January 15, 2015 (UTC) BAE ♥ I noticed that you said it was your birthday today. I just wanted to wish you a happy belated birthday and I'm so sorry that I'm late on wishing you. You're a fantastic friend and a wonderful person, overall. I always look forward to seeing your comments and cracking up at all the shit you say. I think that everyone here is blessed to have such a hilarious and bubbly person like you on our wiki. It feels like not too long ago that you and I were having out first conversations on chat, but really, it's already been two years. I've enjoyed getting to know you and I hope that we only become closer in the future. I hope you're excited to celebrate your birthday weekend with the new TWD tomorrow. Stay fab, babe. I love you so much. ♥ '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 08:00, February 8, 2015 (UTC) No problem, bae. I hope you had a wonderful day. ♥ OH GOD, you had to bring up TWD, though !! I'M MORE THAN CERTAIN THAT YOU'RE CAUGHT UP, SO I'M JUST GONNA GO RIGHT AHEAD AND ASK YOU STUFF. HOW ARE YOU FEELING AFTER THAT DEATH? AFTER THAT HEART TURNING, EMOTIONALLY SOUL DESTROYING, AND PAINFUL DEATH? I WAS OUT ALL WEEKEND AND DIDN'T CATCH THE EPISODE UNTIL YESTERDAY, BUT GOD DAMMIT, I AM A MESS. OKAY, HIS DEATH WAS BEAUTIFULLY DONE, AND I MEAN, THE BEST WRITTEN DEATH EVER ON THE SHOW, BUT I WAS NOT PREPARED FOR THIS. WE JUST LOST BETH, AND I HONESTLY WASN'T EXPECTING ANYMORE MAIN CHARACTERS TO GO SO SOON. I LOVED TY AND IT JUST FELT TOO SOON FOR HIM TO GO. I DON'T FEEL LIKE HE HAD HIS FULL TENURE YET, SO OH MY GOD, WHY DID THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN? REGARDLESS, THIS WAS BY FAR THE BEST SEASON 5 EPISODE YET, AND THE BEST EXECUTED DEATH TO DATE. I AM FLOODED WITH GOOD AND BAD EMOTIONS, HELP PLS. I AM HERE FOR YA FRIEND. '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:48, February 10, 2015 (UTC) YOUR RECAP WAS WONDERFUL, OMFG, I LOVE HEARING YOUR THOUGHTS ON TWD, GFDHJSHGFDHJK. OK BUT YEAH LIKE I REALLY DIDN'T SEE THIS COMING BC I DON'T GO AND READ OR WATCH A WHOLE BUNCH OF SPOILERS FOR MY SHOWS LIKE YOU DO, SO I HAD NO IDEA THIS WAS COMING. I KNEW TYREESE WAS ALREADY DEAD IN THE COMICS BUT BC BETH HAD JUST GONE, I REALLY DIDN'T KNOW ANOTHER MAIN CHARACTER WAS GONNA GO ANYTIME SOON !!! THE PART WHERE TYREESE WAS BATTLING THAT WALKER AND HIS FUCKING HAMMER FELL TO THE GROUND MAN. ICONIC. IT SYMBOLIZES HIS DOWNFALL BC THAT WAS HIS PREFERED WEAPON. IT'S THE EQUIVALENT TO IF DARYL DROPPED HIS CROSSBOW OR IF MICHONNE DROPPED HER KATANA, IMFCGDSHJDKFHF. CHAD COLEMAN'S ACTING WAS FUCKING ON POINT, BC THE EMOTION IN HIS EYES THRU OUT THE ENTIRE EPISODE HAD ME FEELING THE STORY SO DAMN BAD, UGH. I COULD FEEL THAT HE KNEW IT WAS HIS TIME AND ESPECIALLY AFTER HE HAD LOST SO MUCH BLOOD AND WAS SEEING ALL THE DEAD PEOPLE. OMF YEAH, SEEING THE DECEASED CHARACTERS WAS AMAZING, ESPECIALLY BOB, BETH, LIZZY, MIKA AND THE GOVERNOR (SO PRETTY MUCH ALL OF EM). I WOULD HAVE LOVED IF THEY HAD SHOWN HERSHEL THOUGH TOO, BC I'M SURE THEY WERE CLOSE AT SOME POINT, IDK. I LOVED THAT THEY SHOWED LIZZY AND MIKA TBH BC I KNOW HOW CLOSE TYREESE WAS TO THEM AND THEIR DEATH CLEARLY AFFECTED HIM (AND CAROL) A LOT. THE GOVERNOR KIND OF POSSESSED HIS INNER DEMONS, AND I THOUGHT THAT WAS SO WELL DONE, SERIOUSLY. DAVID MORRISSEY WAS SO AMAZING IN THAT ROLE AND YOU'RE RIGHT, I MISS HIM A LOT NOWADAYS. I WAS SO PLEASED WITH THE WAY THEY EXECUTED TYREESE. I LOVED HIM SO MUCH AND EVEN THOUGH I FELT IT WAS A BIT EARLY FOR HIS DEATH, THEY DID IT WELL AND I'M SO HAPPY THEY DID. I'M GONNA MISS THE GUY, THOUGH, THAT'S FOR SURE. THIS EPISODE WAS PHENONMENAL AND IT MADE ME FALL HARD FOR THIS SHOW ALL OVER AGAIN. GIVE ME LIFE SUPPORT BC FUCKK. That aside, what did you think of this weekends ep? :P '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 08:08, February 18, 2015 (UTC) CHEESE, OMFGGGG, HOW HAVE YOU BEEN ENJOYING THE LAST FEW EPISODES? HOW DO YOU FEEL ABOUT ALEXANDRIA?! OMG, TELL ME EVERYTHINGGG. YOU'RE LIKE THE BIGGEST TWD FAN I KNOW, SO I'M SURE YOU'RE ALREADY AWARE, BUT THE FINALE IS GONNA BE 90 MINUTES, HELLS YEAH, CHANT WITH ME, MAN !! '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 10:00, March 6, 2015 (UTC) CHEESE IT 1. I guess I'm okay. I've been thinking a lot recently and I'm trying to fix everything that's been wrong. 2. I don't think he'll come back to be honest. He's already working on his solo work and I believe all the boys are supporting him through it. It's for his own happiness. 3. GOOD RICHONNE DA BOMB. And I know you don't ship Caryl but dat my otpz <333 4. I WANT TO FUCKING SMACK ENID IN HER FUCKING FACE I HATE HER. I want her dead to be honest :D 5. I think I died when Chandler was on Talking Dead. He was being all shy and fluffbum. Call you when I revive again. 6. I miss talking to you too ❤Lizzy❤ No matter what you'll never be alone 18:01, March 29, 2015 (UTC) Sighhhh sorry i upset you but u didnt rly give ppl much time to reply thats all i was saying. i apologize for my tone but u were pissed like immediately at everyone and i just didnt think it was right to flip out like that. ♡''kaylin''♡ [[User talk:WildestDreams| we '''never' go out of style. ]] 19:51, April 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: hai@degrassifan CHEESE, OMFG. HELLO, HELLO, HELLO. ♥ YES, IT'S BEEN FOREVER AND I MISS OUR TALKS. HOW HAVE YOU BEEN, THOUGH? LMAO, YOUR SIG IS 'HERE'. NOT THAT HARD TO FIND, BAE. IT'S JUST YOUR USERNAME. :P '' ''♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 05:44, May 31, 2015 (UTC) i nEED TO KNOW IF YOU'VE SEEN IT HAVE YOU WATCHED TWD SEASON 6 TRAILER? PLS TALK TO ME FRIEND ! ! '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 04:16, August 26, 2015 (UTC) NO, NO, I WATCHED IT SEVERAL WEEKS AGO, BUT I WAS CURIOUS TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS ON IT BC WE HAVEN'T DISCUSSED YET!! DID YOU LIKE IT? ! ? '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 05:00, August 27, 2015 (UTC) we liek never talk anymore but... ! ! How have you been enjoying this season of TWD?? I'm curious to know your thoughts on Glenn right now... and if you think he's dead, please be nice to me and tell me gently... :'( '' ♥ ''cam sooner than later, i'll need a saviour. 22:40, November 2, 2015 (UTC)